The Truth Will Always Hurt
by Kollidery
Summary: Even though you think of everyone you always want for you. Naruto had to figure this out the hard way. Narukiba in beginning then naruke YAOI


The Truth Will Always Hurt

"Naruto where are you?" calling for him was his boy-friend Kiba. "Naruto we have to talk about this, it hurts me as much as it does you but you know that I am right." Naruto was in his room of the apartment that he shared with Kiba, he didn't want to listen to the truth that Kiba was trying to tell him. "Naruto just accept it we aren't welcome here anymore." After they "came out the closet" Kiba and Naruto was shunned by almost everyone in the village that they lived in. "Naruto," Kiba had found Naruto in a ball in his bed, "Naruto I want to stay as much as you do but it's becoming do dangerous for us to stay here and stay in love, you know that I am right." Naruto looked up at Kiba, eyes full of tears, he knew that Kiba was right but he couldn't leave know not with his dream not being fulfilled. He thought back to what Haku had told him when he met him in the forest, "If you don't have a purpose then you have no reason to live." and Naruto's given purpose was to find that one special person, even though he was with Kiba he wasn't in love with him. No matter how many time Kiba said that they were that didn't change the fact that Naruto wasn't in love with him. Somewhere deep in his mind Kiba always knew this fact but he didn't want to listen to that just like Naruto didn't want to listen to the painful truth, but Naruto couldn't leave him not after all that they had been through…

Flashback

_They_ _were_ _standing in the middle of a giant crowd at a new years festive. They were together for the new year, not something that many of the couples in their village could say. They held hands as they watched the first fire-works of the new years, that is when all the trouble started. One of the villagers saw that they were holding hand, he told another person and by the time the fire-works had stooped the whole village had knew about their love. As they walked home they were called names like "faggot or fairy". They couldn't even walk out of their home with out being persecuted for their love. Kiba made that mistake once, one day Kiba came home beaten and bruised, that is when they decided to move away to a place that was more open-minded. _

End Flashback

"Naruto come on, I have all of our things ready. The only thing you have to do is say that you trust me." Kiba was standing over him with his hand outstretched. Even though Naruto wanted to take his hand and say those three words he just couldn't, he knew somewhere in his heart that if he left his village he would be missing out on something better than what Kiba was offering. Though he knew this he still grasped that hand that he knew and started to leave the place he once called home. When they got to the gates of their village they saw some of their friend that were still loyal to them. They had gathered to say goodbye to them. As they walked out of the gates Naruto couldn't help but glance back to the one that he really loved, it was his closest friend Sasuke Uchiha, he was looking down in the dirt. He looked up at Naruto just as he and Kiba were exiting the gates. Their eyes connected, for a few seconds, but that is all they needed. Naruto knew this was his last chance to be with Sasuke, but if he left Kiba like that he would be not only hurting himself, he would be hurting Kiba. Kiba had been there all those long nights where Naruto had to cry himself to sleep because he didn't know if he would make till the next morning, it was Kiba who took that beating when Naruto was to afraid to defend himself, and it was also Kiba who was willing to leave the village with him to start a new life, but Naruto just couldn't love him. That is when Naruto could care less about all that stuff, he heard the words that he needed to go on, he heard it from the person that he really loved. "Naruto I love you!" Sasuke yelled it out loud and looked directly at Naruto. Now Naruto could find a reason to stay but if he did he knew that he would be harming someone that he cared about, that is when he heard another voice. "Naruto it's okay, go and be with him." Naruto looked at Kiba and started crying, he hugged Kiba. " Kiba I will never forget this, and all the thing that you have done for me." Naruto ran to Sasuke who stood with arms stretched. Sasuke took Naruto into deep hug. Even though Kiba still left he still comes back from time to time to check on Naruto and Sasuke, he has even found someone who loves him. Now everyone is happy with the way everything turned out.

the three words are _I trust you._


End file.
